


Польза нэшнл географик и пресса

by Чиф (stillnotawitch)



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkward Romance, Falling In Love, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotawitch/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: Ван Ибо влюбился в Сяо Чжаня с первого взгляда. Сяо Чжань предпочел бы, чтобы он занялся чем-нибудь другим.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением к этому фику послужила дорама Love is Sweet (особенно та её часть, где в директора Цао по уши втрескался сынок председателя банка-конкурента)
> 
> Бета - [ Verlisa ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Verlisa)
> 
> Посвящается Птице_СИРИН (да-да, это шантаж, но экстра будет только после того, как я получу фик про гороскоп 😛)

Ван Ибо не верил в любовь с первого взгляда ровно до той минуты, когда впервые увидел в холле инвестиционного банка разговаривающего по телефону парня. Он солнечно улыбнулся, и Ван Ибо на полном серьезе услышал тихий мелодичный “дзинь”.

Он потерялся во времени и пространстве, застыл на месте и во все глаза уставился на этого человека, подмечая мельчайшие детали: вот он снова улыбнулся, вот рассмеялся, вот нахмурился и взглянул на часы. Вот к нему подошла мелкая девушка и сунула под руку папку с документами.

— Сын, ты меня слушаешь?

— А это кто?

Отец с недовольным видом проследил за его взглядом и пальцем.

— А, — сказал он. — Директор Сяо. Он теперь управляет инвестиционным отделом. Ты себе не представляешь, каких усилий мне стоило его заполучить. И вот к его уровню тебе нужно стремиться, выбросив из головы все эти танцы, песни, пляски и… Ты вообще меня слушаешь? Ибо, ты куда пошёл?

— Знакомиться с твоим будущим зятем.

Отец его спиной издал какой-то странный звук — что-то между смехом и надрывным кашлем. И, кажется, пошел следом.

Ван Ибо не знал, ему было всё равно, ведь он был влюблён. Влюблён! Ещё вчера говорил Чо Сынёну, что новая песня про любовь с первого взгляда — полная хуйня, а сегодня испытывал потребность позвонить ему и извиниться. Но чуть позже. Как только директор Сяо согласится сходить с ним на свидание. 

— Привет! — сказал он.

Директор Сяо повернулся к нему и с вежливой улыбкой приподнял брови. Посмотрел поверх плеча и приветливо кивнул:

— Председатель Ван.

— Директор Сяо, — добродушно отозвался отец. — Познакомься, это мой сын — Ван Ибо.

— Очень приятно, — снова кивнул директор Сяо, по-европейский протягивая для рукопожатия ладонь, — Сяо Чжань.

Ван Ибо схватился за неё обеими руками и улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая вообще-то была предназначена для гипотетических представителей звукозаписывающих лейбов, старательно отрепетирована перед зеркалом и опробована на десятке сотрудников магазинов, баров и одном недовольном менеджере клуба.

Сяо Чжань и бровью не повёл.

Ван Ибо улыбнулся искренней и шире.

— Чжань-гэ, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? — спросил он.

— Ибо, — в голосе отца появились предупреждающие нотки.

— Работаю, — сказал Сяо Чжань.

— А завтра?

— Улетаю в командировку.

— А когда прилетишь?

— Ибо, серьёзно. Директор Сяо, простите, он просто…

— Сходишь со мной на свидание? — в лоб спросил Ван Ибо.

Вежливая улыбка окончательно прилипла к лицу Сяо Чжаня. Он посмотрел на отца Ван Ибо. Отец пожал плечами, всем своим видом говоря — я понятия не имею, что тут происходит. Сяо Чжань перевёл взгляд обратно на Ибо.

— Боюсь, что в ближайшие месяцы я буду занят, — сказал он и всё-таки смог вырвать ладонь из его хватки. — У меня новая ответственная должность. И мне уже пора ехать на встречу с директором Юйхэн групп, простите.

— Идите, директор Сяо, — сказал отец. А потом, когда тот вышел за стеклянные двери банка, но ещё не успел скрыться с глаз, спросил: — Ну и что на тебя нашло?

— А что, у тебя есть возражения насчет кандидатуры будущего зятя? Принципиальные.

— Принципиальных нет. 

— Тогда я продолжу.

Отец покачал головой и с тяжелым вздохом положил ладонь Ван Ибо на плечо.

— Сынок, только без глупостей. И чтобы он не уволился через месяц.

— Ага, — сказал Ван Ибо, не особо вслушиваясь в совет.

*

— Кто-то дал тебе конфетку с наркотой на улице? — спросил Чо Сынён. — Скажи адрес, я тоже схожу.

— Извини-меня-пожалуйста-я-был-не-прав-любовь-с-первого-взгляда-существует, — на одном дыхании повторил Ван Ибо. И потом проникновенно попросил: — Помоги мне.

— Ой, блядь, — вытаращил глаза Чо Сынён, — ты серьезно.

— Он такой охрененный. Вот, смотри.

Ван Ибо сунул ему под нос телефон с фотографией, честно сохраненной из статьи о присоединении Сяо Чжаня к команде M.H. Чо Сынён пристально её изучил.

— Ну не знаю, Бо-Бо, — с сомнением сказал он. — Выглядит очень… как бы сказать? Неинтересным.

— Сам ты неинтересный, — тут же оскорбился Ван Ибо, хоть и понятия не имел, какой на самом деле был Сяо Чжань. — Поможешь или нет?

Чо Сынён закатил глаза, но потом не смог сдержать смешок.

— Я тебя в первый раз таким вижу. Конечно, помогу.

*

Сяо Чжань глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел в зоне прилета сына председателя банка с табличкой и цветами, которых было не видно за слоями разноцветной бумаги. На лице Ван Ибо была ослепительная улыбка, а на табличке — имя Сяо Чжаня.

— С возвращением! — сказал он.

— Ты… как узнал, когда я возвращаюсь?

— Спросил. Мне обычно все всё рассказывают. Это тебе.

Ван Ибо протянул букет. Лилий. 

Сяо Чжань отшатнулся и поспешил натянуть повыше маску, пока пыльца не попала в нос, но всё равно почти сразу начал чихать. Глаза Ван Ибо почти комично округлились.

— Ты в порядке?

— Аллергия, — едва сумел сказать Сяо Чжань между вдохом и чиханием, — убери эту дрянь.

— Блядь, — Ван Ибо метнулся сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, заметив контейнер. Притормозил возле него, словно раздумывал, в которое из отверстий засунуть букет.

Ждать, пока он решит для себя дилемму раздельного сбора мусора, Сяо Чжань не стал. Поспешил убраться подальше — от цветов, пыльцы и этого парня. Сына председателя. 

Сяо Чжань очень надеялся, что Ван Ибо он увидел вблизи в последний раз.

*

“Не в последний”, — мрачно подумал Сяо Чжань, увидев через несколько дней знакомое лицо у собственного дома. К лицу прилагались растрепанные волосы с розовыми прядями, сережки в ушах, бордово-черный костюм с белой окантовкой, совершенно не делового вида, идеально-белые кроссовки и такая же белая машина за спиной.

Сяо Чжань честно попытался удержать тяжелый вздох. Очень уж хотелось позвонить председателю Вану, попросить забрать своего отпрыска и хорошенько поговорить с ним на тему уместности и адекватности его поступков.

— Скажи честно, — спокойно начал он, — ты маньяк или просто сталкер?

Улыбка Ван Ибо ничуть не померкла.

— Я хотел предложить тебя подвезти.

Сяо Чжань хмыкнул.

— Как узнал мой адрес?

— Так же, как и номер и время рейса, — пожал плечами Ван Ибо. — Я спрашиваю, мне рассказывают. Поехали? 

— Я как-нибудь сам.

— Про то, что твоя машина в ремонте, мне тоже рассказали.

— А про наличие служебного транспорта?

Сяо Чжань широким жестом показал на припаркованный рядом автомобиль неприметного серого цвета, чей водитель явно грел уши, рассматривая их во все глаза.

— Моя круче.

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Сяо Чжань и пошёл к нужной машине.

— Чжань-гэ, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! — громко сообщил Ван Ибо ему в спину. — Какие планы на вечер?

— Вечером я работаю, — сказал Сяо Чжань, усаживаясь на заднее сидение. Почти сразу открылась дверь с другой стороны и рядом с ним оказался Ван Ибо. — Что ещё?

— Машина что-то не завелась, — с совершенно честным выражением лица соврал он. — Подвезёшь?

Сяо Чжань скрипнул зубами. Вот же… наглый гаденыш.

— Куда?

— Туда же, куда тебе, — улыбнулся Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань шумно выдохнул. И попросил водителя отвезти их в банк.

*

С ответным чувством в духе сказочных мультфильмов не сложилось. Сяо Чжань явно был на стороне Эльзы и не собирался убегать с Ван Ибо под венец в этот же день. Обидно, несправедливо и подло со стороны вселенной, но Ибо сам совсем недавно уверовал в любовь с первого взгляда, а значит, был вполне готов подождать и постараться. Произвести, так сказать, впечатление.

Вот только с цветами не получилось, да и с машиной тоже не очень, но зато Ван Ибо сейчас сидел рядом с Сяо Чжанем. В гробовой тишине. Отчаянно пытаясь придумать тему для разговора. Что-то кроме вопроса про убежать под венец под кавер из “Русалочки”. Что-то адекватное. Ну же, Ван Ибо, давай!

— Так… тебе нравится работа?

— Да.

Сяо Чжань ответил коротко и не поднял взгляд от телефона. Не очень-то вежливо.

— А мне нравишься ты, — ляпнул Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань глубоко вздохнул и медленно, медленно выдохнул.

— Ты плохо меня знаешь, — наконец сказал он.

— То есть, ты готов дать мне шанс узнать тебя получше?

— Нет.

Ван Ибо закатил глаза. Водитель почти за дорогой следить перестал, повернувшись правым ухом в их сторону.

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы привести сто аргументов “за”, которые они вместе с Чо Сынёном сочиняли две ночи, но Сяо Чжань просто поднял ладонь.

— И прежде, чем ты спросишь, почему, я поясню. Мне не нравились подростки, даже когда я сам был подростком. Учить кого-то отношениям и сексу у меня тоже нет ни сил, ни желания. Так что найди себе ровесника и развлекайся. Будьте добры, — обратился он уже к водителю, — остановите у главного входа. А потом верните господина Вана к его автомобилю.

Сяо Чжань открыл дверцу и вылез из машины, не попрощавшись. Ван Ибо со стоном откинулся на спинку сидения. Ну что за невозможный человек, ни капли романтики.

— Назад к машине? — уточнил водитель.

— Спасибо, я сам.

Ван Ибо вылез и, бросив ещё один взгляд на небоскреб, в котором находился офис, пошел пешком. Нужно было хорошенько обдумать свой следующий шаг.

*

— Жопа, — вздохнул Чо Сынён и передал Ван Ибо ещё одну банку пива. — Прям подростком назвал?

— Угу.

— Прям сказал, что не будет учить сексу?

— И отношениям, — добавил Ван Ибо.

— Прикольно. И чё ты решил — принести ему отзывы бывших или на курсы записаться и получить официальный сертификат?

— Иди ты, — Ван Ибо беззлобно пихнул его в плечо. — Нужно что-то… масштабное и искреннее. Чтобы он сразу понял глубину моих чувств.

— Масштабность — это хорошо, — закивал Чо Сынён.

И Ван Ибо только потом, несколько дней спустя, понял — нужно было звонить Чжоу Исюаню. Только он мог выслушать их с Сынёном совместный бред с серьезным лицом, а потом сказать: “Так, давайте вернёмся на два шага назад и на сторону адекватности”.

Но Исюань был в Сиднее, а это значило, что уже никто не мог их остановить.

*

Сяо Чжань не сразу понял, почему все попадающиеся ему навстречу сотрудники банка сдавленно хихикают и смотрят с такой жалостью и любопытством. Потом, когда вышел в опенспейс, понял, сдержал рвущееся с губ непечатное слово, нашел среди всех Юй Биня и посмотрел на него выразительным взглядом. Выражал он по большой части ахуй от происходящего, но тот явно всё понял.

И почему-то показал наверх. То ли подразумевал, что с сыном председателя не спорят, то ли просто намекнул, что Ван Ибо, в принципе, даже боги не смогли бы остановить.

Сяо Чжань вздохнул и огляделся.

Все столы были заставлены корзинами с цветами (красивыми, но искусственными и определенно не вызывающими аллергию), на стенах мерцали и переливались гирлянды, а огромная растяжка гласила “Директор Сяо, давай встречаться”.

Виновник всего этого безобразия стоял в его эпицентре и держал в руках плюшевого львенка размером в половину человеческого роста. Улыбался, гаденыш, от уха до уха.

Сяо Чжань вздохнул ещё раз, шагнул вперёд и тут же поскользнулся на золотом конфетти, в мгновение ока оказавшись на заднице. Все вокруг охнули, а к нему сразу кинулись Ван Ибо и Юй Бинь. Заботливые, но едва сдерживающие хохот. Сяо Чжань и сам бы смеялся, если бы не был непосредственным участником этого позорного мероприятия.

— Ты в порядке?

— Не убился?

— Чжань-гэ, прости. 

Сяо Чжань встал, проигнорировав протянутые к нему руки. И молча достал из кармана телефон. Начальник службы безопасности был из того типа людей, представители которого совершенно не стеснялись выкинуть на улицу кого угодно, хоть сына председателя банка, хоть самого председателя, если этот кто-то нарушал установленные правила. 

— Серьезно? — спросил Ван Ибо, когда он договорил и сбросил звонок.

— Можешь уйти сам, — предложил Сяо Чжань.

Ван Ибо разыграл карту несправедливо обиженного и дождался охрану. Уходил с поднятой головой, конвоем и обещанием вернуться.

Вот ведь.

— Может проще на свидание с ним сходить? — спросил Юй Бинь.

Сяо Чжань посмотрел на него как на предателя родины — с удивлением и злостью.

— С чего бы?

— Ну. Проще?

— Тогда ты и иди, если это проще, — закатил глаза Сяо Чжань и пошёл к своему кабинету, старательно обходя конфетти. — Скажите, чтобы всё это убрали, и приступайте к работе.

Позже, ближе к концу рабочего дня, когда Сяо Чжань вернулся со встречи, плюшевый львенок сидел на его кресле и смотрел прямо в душу. 

Сяо Чжань тоже посмотрел — на подчиненных, через стеклянную стену кабинета. Они тут же подскочили и дружно сделали вид, что крайне заняты работой. Все, кроме Юй Биня, который продолжил с интересом смотреть на разворачивающееся шоу. 

Сяо Чжань мысленно пообещал себе, что Юй Бинь будет работать без премий ближайшие полгода, и закрыл жалюзи, скрываясь от любопытных взглядов. Подошел к столу и взял в руки львенка. Тот был качественный — приятный на ощупь и мягкий, созданный, чтобы с ним обнимались.

Сяо Чжань засунул его в шкаф и вернулся к работе.

*

— Ну как так-то, — всё возмущался Чо Сынён. — Что он за человек-то такой с сердцем изо льда?!

Ван Ибо трагично вздыхал, поддакивая. Вот так. Вот такой человек. А Ван Ибо, между прочим, мог бы поцеловать, где болело, и помазать там же кремом, чтобы синяк не появился. Пизданулся-то Сяо Чжань знатно, а Ибо был профессионалом в падениях, спасибо скейту и танцам, так что очень ему сочувствовал. И даже сейчас едва мог сдержать нервный смех. Вот ведь тупая реакция!

— И что теперь? — спросил Чо Сынён.

— Последний аргумент, — сказал Ван Ибо.

— А что будешь делать, если и это не сработает? Сдашься?

— Ни за что.

— А может стоит забить и поискать кого-нибудь другого? Пока тебя отец не лишил наследства. Этот-то чувак явно исполняет его мечту идеального сына.

— Ну вот и будет идеальным зятем, — буркнул Ван Ибо. — И все довольны.

— Угу, — Чо Сынён уже не выглядел убежденным.

И, возможно, со стороны влюбленность Ван Ибо стояла в шаге от одержимости, но он просто чувствовал — это тот самый человек. Ну и как он мог отступить?

— Всё нормально, честно.

— Угу, — повторил Чо Сынён. — Дай свой телефон.

— У меня пока нет контакта Чжань-гэ, так что его нельзя стереть или заблокировать, — хмыкнул Ван Ибо, но телефон протянул.

Чо Сынён хохотнул и зачем-то скачал какое-то подозрительное приложение.

— Вот, — сказал он пару минут, — новое приложение, мой друг сделал. Оно как бы… типа приложения для свиданок, но ты ищешь свою родственную душу. Анкету заполняешь, а дальше программа анализирует и ищет тебе идеальную пару. И все счастливы, ни за кем не нужно бегать.

Ван Ибо очень скептично приподнял брови.

— Серьезно? — спросил он тем же тоном, что и утром у Сяо Чжаня.

— Хоть развлечешься, — пожал плечами Чо Сынён. — А если найдёшь… это ведь неплохо?

— Окей, я попробую, — заверил Ван Ибо, чтобы избавиться от сомнительных обвинений в преследовании. 

Конечно, он искренне сомневался, что сможет там кого-то найти.

*

Сяо Чжань открыл приложение для знакомств и начал заполнять анкету. Естественно, знакомиться, встречаться или счастливо обретать “родственную душу” он не собирался — просто работал над кейсом вывода акций клиентской компании в открытую продажу. Он всегда всё проверял сам. 

Для успешной работы Сяо Чжаню за короткое время приходилось становиться экспертом не только в финансовой составляющей их бизнеса, репутации на рынке или внутренних противоречиях, но и в том, что составляло их суть — продукте, которым пользовались клиенты.

Анкета была длинная, но Сяо Чжань полагал, что жаждущие найти идеального партнера люди точно могли её осилить. Он тоже заполнил все пункты и нажал на “начать поиск”. 

На презентации владелец объяснял работу алгоритма: что редко у кого получается стопроцентная совместимость, что пары с высоким процентом приглашают на встречи, что даже нулевая совместимость не является препятствием, потому что он разработал специальные часы, которые измеряли интерес людей друг к другу в процессе общения, и… 

“Поздравляем, ваша идеальная пара найдена — совместимость 100%”, — высветилось на экране.

Э.

Что?

Сяо Чжань моргнул.

“Начать диалог?”

Нет. У него не было ни времени, ни желания, ни… Вот же чёрт, он должен был проверить.

Его “идеальную пару” с ником Гонщик85, впрочем, явно не мучили душевные терзания.

“Привет!”

“Добрый вечер”, — ответил Сяо Чжань.

“Слушай, признаюсь сразу: я уже влюблен, а анкету заполнил, потому что друг заставил, а система выдала эту хрень про идеальную пару. Сорян”

Сяо Чжань покачал головой и от неожиданности улыбнулся. Он и вспомнить-то не мог, когда кто-то был с ним настолько честным.

“Тогда я тоже признаюсь: я просто проверял приложение для работы. Так что никаких обид”

“О, круто! То есть, ты не ищешь свою любовь, судьбу, родственную душу и человека, с которым встретишь старость?”

“Нет”

“Охрененно!”

“Да. Вот мы и выяснили, что система работает идеально. Мы не хотели никого найти, она нас и свела, чтобы нормальным людям жизнь не портили”

“Ахахаха! Точно! Уверен, именно так она и работает! Ты гений, вот так сразу их раскусил”

Сяо Чжань хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Его собеседника это не устроило.

“У меня предложение, — написал он, — давай будем платоническими соулмейтами. Мне нужна отмазка для друга, а то он не хочет больше помогать завоевывать человека, в которого я влюблен”

“Путь войны — не лучший выбор для отношений”

“Ну блин. Там такая крепость со рвом и крокодилами, что другого пути нет. Платонические соулмейты?”

“У меня нет времени на пустые переписки”

“Окей, я буду скидывать тебе факты из нешнл географик”

Сяо Чжань рассмеялся в голос и написал в ответ одно слово:

“Договорились”

*

“Вомбат какает кубиками”, — отослал Ван Ибо своей идеальной паре с эмодзи кролика вместо ника. 

“Выдры во сне держат друг друга за лапки, чтобы их не унесло друг от друга течением”, — почти сразу ответил тот.

“Ого, романтичное настроение с самого утра?”

“Типа того. Сижу, мечтаю, чтобы пара человек взялась за лапки и уплыла от меня нахуй”

Ван Ибо заржал в голос и тут же закашлялся — от неожиданности кофе пошел через нос. Чо Сынён кинул ему в лицо салфеткой.

— Спасибо.

— Я смотрю, с приложением всё норм? — спросил он.

— Оно подсунуло мне забавного парня, — сказал Ван Ибо. — Но особо не надейся.

Чо Сынён угукнул и снова опустил глаза на лежащий перед ним на столе лист бумаги с текстом, исправленным столько раз, что никто посторонний не смог бы разобрать, в чём там суть. Это была их новая песня. В теории. В ближайшем будущем. Когда-нибудь.

Ван Ибо вздохнул и тоже вернулся к телефону.

“Это какие-то очень нужные люди?”

“Клиенты”

“Ты одновременно общаешься с клиентами и переписываешься со мной? Как неуважительно! Продолжай”

“Я не общаюсь, я смотрю их презентацию”

“Хорошая?”

“Выдры, лапки, течение бурной реки”

Ван Ибо снова засмеялся. Этот Кролик, и правда, был очень забавным. По крайней мере, чувство юмора у них с Ибо совпадало, тут надо было отдать приложению должное. Проблема была только одна — он не был Сяо Чжанем.

“Удвой цену”, — посоветовал Ван Ибо.

“Спасибо за бесценный вклад”, — ответил Кролик. Саркастично. Ван Ибо почему-то на все сто процентов был уверен, что эта фраза должна была звучать вслух очень саркастично.

“Всегда рад прийти на помощь”, — написал он и послал следом подмигивающее эмодзи.

Кролик больше не ответил. Наверное, всё-таки занялся своей работой.

*

Сяо Чжань с представителями строительной компании, над которой нависла угроза поглощения, вышли из лифта. И по лицам своих и чужих сотрудников Сяо Чжань сразу же понял — шла новая серия ситкома с Ван Ибо в главной роли. 

А потом зазвучала музыка.

— У вас какой-то праздник? — спросил Ван Ичжоу.

— Нет.

Сяо Чжань просто отказывался объяснять эту нелепую ситуацию. Хватит и того, что над ним тихо ржали коллеги, которым, по крайней мере, хватало совести не рассказывать об этом за пределами компании.

— Наняли музыканта для повышения продуктивности? — предположила Ван Инфэй. 

И Сяо Чжань вдруг понял, что в последнее время в его жизни был явный переизбыток людей с фамилией “Ван”.

Главный их представитель стоял в центре опенспейса с гитарой и микрофоном на стойке. Он поднял на Сяо Чжаня глаза, темным взглядом на мгновение пригвоздив к месту, и запел. 

У Ван Ибо был красивый голос, которому немного не хватало диапазона для этой сладкой баллады о любви.

Ван Ичжоу и Ван Инфэй остановились, чтобы послушать, так что Сяо Чжаню тоже пришлось выдержать пытку метафорическими сравнениями и заверениями в гранитной твердости чувств. 

Когда Ван Ибо всё-таки допел, его сотрудники и клиенты захлопали, а служба безопасности наконец-то показалась в конце коридора, Сяо Чжань улыбнулся и предложил:

— Давайте пройдем в переговорную.

На Ван Ибо он и не взглянул.

*

На этот раз охрана отвела его не на улицу, а в кабинет председателя. Отец с кем-то говорил по телефону, так что Ван Ибо целеустремленно и вполне самостоятельно нажал на скрытую панель, за которой был спрятан бар. Отчаяние требовалось залить хотя бы алкоголем.

Ну вот что Чжань-гэ было нужно?

Любой другой человек на его месте уже бы сдался хотя бы из любопытства.

— И мне налей, — сказал отец, закончив разговор. — Бо-Бо, тебе не кажется, что…

— Нет.

Отец тяжело вздохнул и мрачно сообщил:

— Это упрямство тебе досталось от матери.

Ван Ибо хмыкнул и передал ему бокал с виски. Мама-то всегда говорила, что упертость он унаследовал от отца. 

Они выпили по глотку.

— Дашь какой-нибудь совет? — спросил Ван Ибо.

Отец вздохнул ещё тяжелее.

— Директор Сяо любит выпечку. Только, пожалуйста, не надо притаскивать в мой банк все булки Шанхая. С публичными жестами у тебя явно не складывается, переходи на более… личный уровень.

— Ага, — кивнул Ван Ибо.

*

“Тупики остаются с одним партнером на всю жизнь”

Сяо Чжань хмыкнул и написал в ответ:

“Так же, как панды, лисы, бобры и черные грифы”

“А вот люди — нет”

“Что за упадок веры в человечество?”

Гонщик85 надолго замолчал, а потом ответил вопросом на вопрос:

“Ты писал, что путь войны — не лучший для отношений. А какой — лучший?”

“В ров с крокодилами упал?”

“Да. И, выражаясь метафорически, меня даже сожрать побрезговали, просто стянули штаны и выложили ролик в вэйбо, где он очень быстро стал очень популярен, и я в том моменте времени, когда предпочел бы смерть”

“Может, ты просто ему не нравишься, и лучше просто отступить?”

“Этот вариант я не рассматриваю”

Сяо Чжань тяжело вздохнул и вспомнил до ужаса упертого Ван Ибо. Вот уж кто по горящим углям пройдет, но не отступит. Сяо Чжаню уже человек десять с разной степенью тактичности намекнули, что этому природному явлению лучше просто сдаться на милость. Даже директор Сюань, которая раньше всегда была на его стороне, очень вежливо предложила сходить с Ван Ибо на одно свидание. Что тебе стоит, Чжань-Чжань?

“Попробуй узнать, что ему нравится”

“Я думал, что ты посоветуешь мне хорошего хакера, который взломает его вичат, чтобы я смог скинуть ему нюдс и так впечатлить прессом, чтобы он тут же упал в мои объятия”

Сяо Чжань фыркнул, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать смех. Жалюзи были открыты, а его подчиненные в последнее время заимели привычку подсматривать.

“Откуда мне знать, что тебе есть, чем его впечатлять”

Через минуту в чат пришло фото. Задранная футболка, которую Гонщик85 явно удерживал зубами, низко сидящие на бедрах спортивные штаны, пресс и… родинка справа, у самой кромки трусов Calvin Klein. В горле Сяо Чжаня как-то разом стало сухо как в пустыне.

“Ну как? Достаточно впечатляюще? 😏”

“Зря старался, знакомых хакеров у меня всё равно нет”

“Эх, жаль”

Сяо Чжань отложил телефон. Потом — на всякий случай — убрал его в ящик стола. Может все вокруг были правы, и ему стоило сходить на свидание. 

*

Ван Ибо понадобился один щенячий взгляд, чтобы узнать у стажера Мэн Цзыи, какой кофе любит Сяо Чжань. Один очень ранний визит в кофейню, чтобы купить его и самую вкусную сладкую булочку по коллегиальному мнению трех барист. 

В общем, к дому Сяо Чжаня он подъехал во все оружия.

Тот вышел, замер на секунду, увидев его, и закатил глаза. Очень сильно. Ван Ибо почему-то едва не рассмеялся.

— Чжань-гэ! — сказал он, радостно.

— Что сегодня по плану?

— Просто поздороваться, — Ван Ибо вытянул руки с дарами. — Это тебе.

Сяо Чжань с очень скептическим выражением на красивом лице изучил картонный стаканчик и бумажный пакетик.

— Что это?

— Завтрак.

— Я уже позавтракал.

— Бранч.

Сяо Чжань вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Скажи, вот зачем тебе это нужно?

— Ты мне нравишься, — тут же сказал Ван Ибо. — Я хочу узнать тебя получше. Со временем. А сегодня я просто принес тебе кофе и булочку. Возьми, пока теплые.

Сяо Чжань забрал и стакан, и пакет. Ван Ибо исполнил в душе победный танец и очень постарался не повторить его в реальности.

— Подвезти? — спросил он напробу.

— Не всё сразу, — иронично отозвался Сяо Чжань.

Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся в ответ.

*

— Ну вот, — вздохнула Сюань Лу, — мальчик так старался, а ты бессердечно отверг его чувства. И всё.

Она понятия не имела, что Ван Ибо просто перестал делать все эти публичные, неприятные, смущающие вещи. Сменивший тактику поганец теперь просто поджидал его по утрам с завтраком и кофе.

— И всё, — согласно закивал Юй Бинь. — И как только можно быть таким хладнокровным. Надеюсь, из-за директора Сяо нам премию не отменят.

Сяо Чжань хмыкнул.

— На твоем месте я бы вообще на неё не сильно надеялся.

Юй Бинь поджал губы и уставился на Сюань Лу глазами пнутого котика. Её нежное сердце, естественно, дрогнуло.

— Лао Сяо, не будь таким суровым.

Сяо Чжань вскинул бровь, собираясь предложить привести в пример все косяки отдела в хронологическом или алфавитном порядке, но тут в его кармане знакомо звякнул телефон. И он тут же поспешил его достать.

— А кто это тебе пишет? — медовым голосом спросила Сюань Лу.

— Директор Сяо не рассказывает, но у него всегда потом хорошее настроение, — заявил Юй Бинь. — Все уже это поняли и пользуются. Сколько заявлений на отгул он так подписал — не сосчитать.

Сяо Чжань махнул на них рукой и уставился на экран, чувствуя, как губы сами по себе разъезжаются в улыбке.

“Устрицы могут менять пол, — писал Гонщик85. — Они принимают решение в зависимости от того, какой пол в данный момент больше подходит для спаривания. Интересно, а КАК? На камень-ножницы-бумага?”

“Тогда хорошо, что мы не устрицы. Я всегда проигрываю в эту игру”

Гонщик85 ответил вереницей рыдающих от смеха эмодзи.

— Чжань-Чжань, — позвала Сюань Лу. — Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?

Сяо Чжань убрал телефон в карман и поднес чашку с чаем к губам, сказав перед глотком:

— Ничего.

Сюань Лу и Юй Бинь заговорщицки переглянулись.

*

— Привет, — сказал Итин и подсел к Ван Ибо на бордюр. — Опять сидишь?

Мелюзга во дворе дома Сяо Чжаня с первых дней была заинтересована в нем намного больше самого Сяо Чжаня. И если сначала их матушки были в шаге от вызова милиции, то спустя время так прониклись его несчастной историей любви, что начали подкармливать сладостями. А теперь вообще обнаглели и иногда просили присмотреть за их детьми.

— Сижу, — Ван Ибо протянул ему конфету. — Не видел, Чжань-гэ дома?

— Не-а, — Итин разорвал шуршащую упаковку и тут же измазался шоколадом. — Чжань-гэгэ вчера с нами играл.

— Да? — Ван Ибо улыбнулся. — Во что?

— Сначала в прятки, а потом показал, как рисовать кроликов. Хочешь, научу?

— Давай.

Итин достал из кармана штанов кусок мела и встал коленями прямо на асфальт, чтобы было сподручнее. Нарисованный им в несколько движений кролик выглядел вполне достойно. Ван Ибо тут же захотелось посмотреть, как их этому учил Сяо Чжань.

— Круто получилось, — сказал он и поднял ладонь, чтобы довольно хихикающий Итин смог дать ему пять.

А потом тот взглянул Ван Ибо за плечо и радостно заулыбался.

— Чжань-гэгэ! Смотри, я научил Бо-гэ рисовать кроликов!

Ван Ибо тут же вскочил, разворачиваясь к Сяо Чжаню лицом и одновременно отряхивая задницу.

— Молодец, — похвалил Сяо Чжань тут же засиявшего от гордости Итина. А потом посмотрел на Ван Ибо и едва заметно вздохнул. И спросил: — Ты ужинал?

Сердце Ван Ибо пропустило удар.

— Нет, — быстро сказал он.

— Тогда идем.

Ван Ибо пошел бы с ним и на край света.

*

Сяо Чжань недоверчиво рассматривал Ван Ибо. Тот сидел совсем тихо и почти не шевелился, словно боялся сказать или сделать что-то не то. Лапша перед ним дымилась и вкусно пахла, но Ван Ибо просто таращился в ответ и почти не мигал, не обращая внимания на внешние раздражители. Даже заказ и тот сделал Сяо Чжань.

— Ешь, — сказал он.

— Угу.

Они снова замолчали. Сяо Чжаня так и подмывало сказать — это же ты хотел узнать меня получше. Ну и?

Ван Ибо тем временем всё-таки смог взять себя и палочки в руки. Он попробовал лапшу и довольно застонал, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза. У Сяо Чжаня от этого звука мурашки побежали по позвоночнику. 

Он застыл на месте, совершенно ошеломленный этим открытием. Потом ощутил потребность позвонить председателю Вану и слезно попросить забрать своего ребёнка от Сяо Чжаня подальше.

— Ты такой добрый, потому что на работе случилось что-то хорошее, или я тебе наконец-то начал нравиться? — спросил Ван Ибо, разом возвращая Сяо Чжаню ясность в мыслях. С этим наглым субъектом ему точно было не по пути.

— Сегодня четверг, по четвергам я склонен к благотворительности, — ответил он.

Ван Ибо захохотал и едва не подавился лапшой.

— Чжань-гэ, ты мастер комплиментов, я надеюсь, тебе об этом уже говорили.

— Тебя вообще ничем невозможно задеть? — спросил Сяо Чжань. — Любой нормальный человек на твоем месте уже бы… пощадил свою гордость.

— Если хочешь, я могу позвонить Сынёну — это мой друг, мы в одной группе и вместе живем, — и он расскажет тебе, как сильно я страдаю.

Сяо Чжань хмыкнул.

— Ну звони, — сказал он.

Ван Ибо усмехнулся и достал телефон. Нажал на один из номеров в списке избранного и честно перевел звонок на громкую связь.

— Ибо, если тебя опять отшили, страдай в одиночестве, — раздался из трубку очень бодрый голос, — я с тобой страдать больше не могу, у меня печени не хватает. Да и вообще, чем страдать, лучше поехали потанцуем и найдем тебе…

— Сынён, — оборвал его Ван Ибо, — тут Чжань-гэ не верит, что его отказы меня задевают.

— Чжа… Бля-я-я-я, — протянул всё тот же бодрый голос. — Чжань-гэ, мужик, если ты меня слышишь, я тебя умоляю, потрахайся ты уже с ним, а то мы все страдаем, даже Исюань, а он в Австралии. Ибо всем нам мозг уже вынес и…

Ван Ибо покраснел одними ушами и ткнул в красный кружок сброса звонка.

— Ну… — он кашлянул. — Убедился? Я страдаю!

Сяо Чжань прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и улыбка Ван Ибо стала ещё шире.

*

— Мне больше нравилось, когда тебя отшивали, — сказал Чо Сынён и пощелкал у Ван Ибо перед носом пальцами. — Дома есть кто-нибудь?

— Отвали. Он пригласил меня на ужин. Сам. Пригласил на ужин. Меня.

— Ой всё, — заржал Чо Сынён, — пойду скажу ребятам, что мы тебя окончательно потеряли. Ты хоть помнишь, что Исюань завтра возвращается, а десятого у нас встреча с агентством? 

— Ага.

— Ибо, соберись.

— Я собран.

Ван Ибо мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от радостных пузырьков, из которых состоял весь его внутренний мир последние пару часов. Чжань-гэ! Позвал! Поужинать! Сам! Это ведь было почти свидание и… Так. Соберись, Ибо.

— Пришел в себя?

— Типа того. Исюань, агентство. Видишь, я ещё способен функционировать.

— Поверю, когда увижу, — хмыкнул Чо Сынён.

Ван Ибо показал ему средний палец и вспомнил, что сегодня ещё ничего не отправлял Кролику.

— А тебе как, нормально, что ты в отношениях с двумя мужиками сразу? Я такое, честно говоря, только от Сонджу ожидал.

— Официально я не в отношениях с Чжань-гэ, как бы мне этого не хотелось. А с ним, — Ван Ибо постучал пальцем по экрану телефона, — мы дружим.

— А вдруг он симпатичнее Чжань-гэ? — с хитрым лицом спросил Чо Сынён. — Да ещё и соулмейт. Кого тогда выберешь?

— Я тверд в своих принципах, — сообщил Ван Ибо и открыл чат приложения для знакомств.

“Квокка считается самым счастливым животным в мире. Но я почти достиг её уровня”

“Перепрыгнул ров с крокодилами?” — спросил Кролик.

“Почти с ними подружился”

“Поздравляю”

— Вот, — сказал Ван Ибо, демонстрируя Чо Сынёну экран, — вот так должен реагировать настоящий друг!

— Поздравляю! — пискляво передразнил Сынён и кинул в его лицо прихваткой.

*

У Сяо Чжаня почему-то разом испортилось настроение. Захотелось удалить приложение и никогда больше ничего не слышать ни о Гонщике85, ни о его великой любви.

Он замер на месте, пытаясь переварить эту мысль.

Он… ревновал?

Парня, с которым у него ничего не было и изначально не подразумевалось?

Сяо Чжань отложил телефон, так и не прочитав несколько последних сообщений. Лежащая на его коленях Орешек снова замурлыкала и всадила в бедро все восемь когтей, приводя в чувство. Он погладил её по мягкой шерстке и вздохнул.

— Твой папочка охрененный придурок, милая.

Орешек мурлыкнула в ответ и толкнулась в его ладонь лбом.

— Как думаешь, что мне теперь делать?

Орешек посмотрела на него особым кошачьим взглядом — как на полного идиота, — и Сяо Чжань усмехнулся.

— Ты права.

Собственно, ответ на этот вопрос он прекрасно знал. Ему нужно было вернуться к документам и попытаться понять, что с директором этой производящей айдолов как горячие пирожки компании было не так.

*

“Если побрить тигра, он всё равно останется полосатым”

“Интересно, какой смелый человек это первым выяснил?”

“И жив ли он?”

“Ты занят?”

“Ты в порядке?”

“Ты не отвечаешь, и я начинаю волноваться”

“Если ты умер, это будет самая отвратительная реклама для этого приложения”

“Эй?”

“Я правда надеюсь, что с тобой всё в порядке”

Ван Ибо снова проверил чат с Кроликом, но снова увидел только вереницу собственных сообщений. Он уже и письмо разработчикам написал, пытаясь выяснить, можно ли узнать номер его телефона, но получил в ответ только вежливое “ничем не можем помочь”.

— Ибо, — Ким Сонджу похлопал его по макушке, — нам пора.

— Ага.

Пришлось убирать телефон и отправляться на встречу с директором развлекательной компании. Тот оказался мужчиной лет сорока пяти с хитрым лисьим лицом и словно бы приклеенной к лицу улыбкой. Он хвалил их стиль, много расспрашивал о том, где и сколько они выступали, кто писал песни, согласны ли они будут петь чужие тексты. Всё говорил и говорил, так что в какой-то момент Ван Ибо поймал себя на мысли, что уже не столько слушает, сколько просто кивает в ответ.

Потом им выдали по копии контракта.

— Для ознакомления, — сказал директор Лю. — А теперь простите — у меня назначена ещё одна встреча. Правда, намного менее приятная.

Парни послушно рассмеялись и встали. А в коридоре лоб в лоб столкнулись с хмурым и усталым Сяо Чжанем, за которым гуськом шли несколько человек.

— Чжань-гэ, — Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся.

Сяо Чжань нахмурился чуть сильнее, посмотрел на директора Лю поверх его плеча и, схватив за локоть, оттащил в сторону.

Чо Сынён так и замер с открытым ртом, да и на лицах остальных интеллект читаться перестал.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Нашу группу пригласили присоединиться к компании.

Морщинка между бровей Сяо Чжаня стала чуть глубже. Он снова посмотрел на директора Лю. Ван Ибо почему-то показалось, что тот в ответ заинтересованно приподнял бровь и всё-таки пошёл в их сторону.

— Подождите неделю, — наконец сказал Сяо Чжань. — Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы что-то подписывать.

— А почему…

— Директор Сяо, — с преувеличенной радостью сказал директор Лю, — не знал, что вы интересуетесь искусством. Вам знакомо творчество этой чудесной группы?

— У нас скорее более личная связь, — ляпнул Ван Ибо и едва не отпрыгнул, потому что Сяо Чжань ущипнул его за бок.

— Вот как?

— Он сын моего коллеги, — пояснил Сяо Чжань. — Вы готовы продолжить?

— С нетерпением жду, что вы подготовили для меня в этот раз, — широко усмехнулся директор Лю. — Прошу в переговорную.

Сяо Чжань оставил Ван Ибо в одиночестве и пошел вслед за директором Лю. За ними потянулись и все остальные.

— Нихрена, — сказал Чо Сынён, — а по той фотке не было понятно, насколько он… ну?

Ван Ибо согласно кивнул. 

*

“Прости, занят на работе”, — написал Сяо Чжань в чат. 

“!!!! Рад, что ты жив!”, — ответил ему Гонщик85. Его забота была такой… приятной. Слишком приятной.

Сяо Чжань поморщился и отложил телефон. Потер ладонями лицо, пытаясь привести себя в чувство и не заснуть прямо за рабочим столом. Встреча с директором Лю прошла так себе — он был опытным мерзавцем, а Сяо Чжань пока был вооружен только слухами и сплетнями. Чтобы найти доказательства, ему нужно было заставить одного-единственного свидетеля говорить, но… Всё упиралась в это чёртово “но”.

Сяо Чжань широко зевнул и посмотрел на часы. Те безжалостно показали “3:28”. Не было никакого смысла возвращаться домой, чтобы через пять часов вернуться на работу, так что он снял пиджак, повесил его за спинку кресла и уже пошёл к неприятно-кожаному дивану, который он в каждую подобную ночь обещал себе поменять на что-то поудобнее, а однажды — на встроенную в шкаф кровать, как вдруг вспомнил про огромную, мягкую, приятную игрушку, спрятанную на верхней полке. 

Сяо Чжань замер. Тут ведь никого не было. Он закрыл жалюзи и на всякий случай запер кабинет изнутри.

Никто не станет свидетелем его позора.

В обнимку с плюшевым львом на редкость удобно спалось.

*

“Тихоходка может выжить и в кипятке, и в космосе”

“Но не на моей работе”, — мрачно ответил Кролик, и Ван Ибо захохотал в голос. Сяо Чжань опаздывал уже на пятнадцать минут, кофе и булочка безнадежно остывали, а у него всё ещё не было никакого способа с ним связаться.

Ещё через двадцать минут, когда рабочий день в банке должен был начаться, Ван Ибо окончательно заволновался. Благодаря своим юным агентам он прекрасно знал, на каком этаже и в какой квартире живет Сяо Чжань. Конечно, было не очень хорошо пытаться к нему вломиться, но… вдруг он заболел? Ван Ибо мог бы за ним поухаживать. Купить лекарства или заказать еду. Насчет собственного таланта к готовке он не обольщался, но вот заказы он делал просто потрясающе, в этом на него можно было положиться!

Ван Ибо поднялся на нужный этаж и позвонил в нужную дверь. Ему никто не ответил. Он позвонил ещё.

Потом открылась дверь напротив.

— Ой, — сказала миловидная девушка. — Я подумала, что Сяо Чжань вернулся. А вы… к нему?

— А он дома не ночевал? — спросил Ван Ибо.

— На работе остался, — девушка с любопытством обвела его взглядом. — Попросил за кошкой присмотреть. А вы?

— Я… друг. Мы… в общем, я неправильно понял. Пойду, пожалуй.

— Угу, — кивнула девушка. — Ему передать, что вы приходили?

Угу, вот уж будет воодушевляющая новость — “Ван Ибо знает, где ты живешь, кажется, настало время подыскивать новую квартиру”.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, — я ему сам… позвоню.

— Хорошо, — девушка пожала плечами и закрыла дверь. 

Ван Ибо потер горящее лицо и отправился к выходу. И, увлеченный собственными мыслями, не обратил внимания на два возникших по обе стороны от него крупных силуэта. Только почувствовал — вот его толкнули в стену, вот что-то острое воткнулось в бедро, а вот его обмякшего, едва держащегося на ногах, подхватили под плечи и куда-то потащили. 

Мир вокруг сначала поплыл и помутнел, а потом окончательно растворился в темноте.

*

Директор Лю выглядел таким довольным, что у Сяо Чжаня почти сразу появилось плохое предчувствие.

— Для вас же лучше уйти самому, — сказал он.

— Я так не думаю, директор Сяо. Знаете, у каждого человека есть то, без чего жизнь не имеет смысла. У вас это есть?

Сяо Чжань вздохнул. Он не очень любил эти моменты, когда загнанные в угол люди, начинали философствовать и тянуть время.

— Не собираетесь признаться?

— У вас ничего на меня нет, директор Сяо. Вы можете продолжить эти беспочвенные обвинения, сговориться с моим финансовым директором или придумать какую-то новую ложь, но перед этим я бы посоветовал вам хорошо подумать. Готовы ли вы что-то потерять? 

Сяо Чжань улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вы пытаетесь угрожать мне?

— Что вы, — рассмеялся директор Лю, а потом хитро прищурился и подался вперед. — Кажется, вам пришло оповещение о новом сообщении. Не хотите посмотреть?

Сяо Чжань открыл сообщение от незнакомого номера и улыбка окончательно прилипла к его лицу. На фото был спящий Ван Ибо.

— Что это значит?

— Что-то случилось? — директор Лю изобразил заботливое волнение. — Проблемы иногда настигают нас так неожиданно.

— Где он? — холодно спросил Сяо Чжань, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не въехать кулаком по этой лоснящейся от самодовольства физиономии. — Вы себе даже представить не можете, что с вами будет, если с ним что-то случится.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, директор Сяо.

Телефон завибрировал от нового сообщения, в котором было название отеля и три цифры номера.

— Уже уходите? — спросил директор Лю. — Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга?

Сяо Чжань понял, что за годы управления развлекательной компании господин Лю окончально потерял связь с реальностью. А значит — договариваться с ним было бессмысленно.

Да и сейчас у него было дело намного, намного важнее.

*

Ван Ибо поморщился и дернулся, но почти сразу чьи-то сильные, но очень ласковые руки удержали его на месте.

— Ты в безопасности, не торопись, — тихо сказал Сяо Чжань, и после этого у Ван Ибо не осталось никаких сил лежать с закрытыми глазами.

Судя по окружающей обстановке, он был в больнице. На уголке его кровати сидел Сяо Чжань с обеспокоенным видом. Такой красивый. Ван Ибо прилип взглядом к родинке под его нижней губой.

— Что случилось?

— Тебя похитили, — сказал Сяо Чжань.

— А? — Ван Ибо вытаращил на него глаза.

— Что ты помнишь? — терпеливо спросил Сяо Чжань.

— Я привез тебе завтрак. Ты не вышел, и я… — он прикусил язык.

— Ты?

Ван Ибо шумно выдохнул, но продолжил:

— Я забеспокоился, что ты заболел, и пошел проверить, всё ли в порядке.

— Узнал номер моей квартиры? — прохладным тоном поинтересовался Сяо Чжань. — Ты уверен, что ты не сталкер?

— В твоем доме очень дружелюбные дети, — попытался оправдаться Ван Ибо. — Я даже не особо спрашивал, Тин-Тин сам рассказал. Мол, смысл сидеть, если можно подняться на десятый этаж и позвонить? Хороший мальчик!

— Чудесный, — подтвердил Сяо Чжань. — А потом?

— Поговорил с твоей соседкой, спустился к машине и… эм… не помню.

— Тебя похитили.

— И… отец заплатил выкуп? — предположил Ван Ибо.

— Тебя похитили из-за меня. Прости.

— А? — снова вытаращил глаза Ван Ибо. — В каком смысле из-за тебя?

— Долгая история, — пожал плечами Сяо Чжань. — Ты тоже виноват. Сказал директору Лю, что нас связывают личные отношения.

— Подожди. Меня похитил директор Лю?

— Не лично.

Ван Ибо представил себе это и хмыкнул, сдерживая смех.

— Подожди, — снова сказал он. — А ты меня спас? Лично?

Сяо Чжань вздохнул и отвел глаза.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Чжань-гэ, — не унимался Ван Ибо, — скажи честно, ты вынес меня на руках из развалин старинного особняка в глубине леса? 

— Это был обычный отель, — сказал Сяо Чжань и встал, забирая пиджак с кресла и телефон со столика. — У тебя легкое обезвоживания из-за снотворного, попей воды и хорошо отдохни.

— На руках? Скажи, что на руках! — продолжал Ван Ибо, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

Сяо Чжань всё-таки не выдержал и закатил глаза, мрачно подтвердив:

— На руках.

Ван Ибо просиял.

— Подожди, — вдруг вспомнил он. — И после похищения ты оставишь меня одного? Разве моя жизнь не находится в опасности?

— Я уже сообщил твоему отцу, — сказал Сяо Чжань. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

— Что-о-о? Чжань-гэ, ну что за подстава!!! Эй! Верни-и-ись!

Сяо Чжань не вернулся. Но он вынес Ван Ибо на руках, довез в больницу, а потом сидел у его кровати, ожидая, пока он придет в себя. Этого ему пока было более чем достаточно.

*

Сяо Чжань добрел до первой лавочки в коридоре больницы и рухнул на неё без сил. Внутри всё ещё что-то мелко дрожало от ужаса. Лицо Ван Ибо в сумрачном номере того отеля было белым до синевы, а пальцы — ледяными. Сяо Чжань сначала тряс его за плечи, растирал щеки, а потом поднял на руки и понес. Даже не подумал вызвать скорую прямо туда.

Он прикрыл ладонями лицо и потер глаза.

Хорошо, что всё закончилось. Дурной Ван Ибо был бодр, весел и в полной безопасности. Сяо Чжаню от облегчения хотелось расцеловать его дурацкое, маленькое, красивое лицо.

В кармане звякнул телефон, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности и страха. Вот ведь чёрт, только этого ему и не хватало.

“У медуз нет сердца, — написал ему Гонщик85. — Как и у тех людей, которые меня сегодня ПОХИТИЛИ”

В голове Сяо Чжаня не осталось ни одной мысли.

Не бывает ведь таких совпадений.

Да?

“Не думал, что именно я окажусь в роли принцессы, но мой принц вынес меня на руках, и мне НОРМ”

“Только пока не было поцелуя”

“Блин, вот я дурак. Он сидел так близко, надо было хватать его и целовать в благодарность”

Гонщик85. Ван Ибо.

Ван Ибо — Гонщик85?

Сяо Чжань медленно поднялся и пошёл обратно. Медленно открыл дверь и застыл на пороге.

Ван Ибо быстро что-то печатал в телефоне и улыбался. Он нажал на отправить, и телефон в руке Сяо Чжаня звякнул.

Ван Ибо поднял глаза и улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Чжань-гэ! — радостно сказал он. — Ты уже вернулся?

— Почему “восемьдесят пять”? — спросил Сяо Чжань.

— А? — Ван Ибо в который раз за этот день вытаращил глаза. — В каком смысле?

— Гонщик85?

Ван Ибо замер, а потом привстал на кровати. Подобрался ближе.

— Почему “восемьдесят пять”? — повторил Сяо Чжань. — Я думал, что это год рождения.

— Это номер, под которым я выступаю на мотогонках, — сказал Ван Ибо и как-то робко, осторожно улыбнулся. — Почему эмодзи с кроликом?

— Меня так мама в детстве звала, — бездумно ответил Сяо Чжань, шагнув ближе.

Он совершенно не ожидал, что Ван Ибо подастся вперед и, схватив его за запястье, со всей силы потянет на себя.

*

Сяо Чжань упал на него, и у Ван Ибо перехватило дыхание. Он так долго мечтал схватить его и поцеловать, что не осталось никаких сил терпеть. Тем более сейчас, когда он узнал, что Сяо Чжань был Кроликом. Саркастичным и смешным, с которым так легко было переписываться обо всём на свете.

Сынён умрет от шока, когда об этом узнает.

— Ты что…

Ван Ибо не дослушал и перевернул их на кровати, оказавшись сверху и надежно прижав запястья Сяо Чжаня к матрасу. Его сердце билось как бешеное, голова кружилось, а улыбка никак не желала исчезать.

— Благодарственный поцелуй, — торжественно возвестил он.

И склонил голову, прижавшись губами к таким желанным, мягким, сводящим с ума губам. Сяо Чжань коротко ахнул и тут же ответил. Позволил себя целовать, целовал в ответ жарко и страстно, совершенно не как в первый раз. Ван Ибо отпустил его запястья, тут же почувствовал, как горячие пальцы легли на шею и затылок, притягивая ближе. Если такой была награда, Ибо был готов становиться жертвой похищения хоть каждый день. 

Он огладил ладонями бока Сяо Чжаня и потянулся к мелким пуговкам рубашки, до смерти желая почувствовать обнаженную кожу, и…

Над ним кто-то очень вежливо покашлял.

А потом Сяо Чжань под ним открыл глаза и замычал, пытаясь вывернуться из рук.

— Я, конечно, рад, что вы смогли… найти общий язык, хоть и предпочел бы не видеть столь буквальное подтверждение этому факту, — со смехом в голосе заявил отец. 

Ван Ибо перестал целовать Сяо Чжаня после первых двух слов, а к концу предложения просто со стоном спрятался, уткнувшись носом в его шею.

— Меня сегодня похитили, — жалобно сказал он. — Можно мне отдохнуть?

— Конечно, только выпусти директора Сяо.

Ван Ибо поднял голову и недовольно посмотрел на отца. Тот, впрочем, стоял у двери и честно разглядывал не сцену на кровати, а пейзаж за окном.

Сяо Чжань пихнул Ван Ибо в грудь, заставляя с себя скатиться, а потом сел, но далеко уйти всё равно не смог — Ибо оплел его талию руками, отказываясь отпускать. 

— П-председатель Ван, я… мы… в общем, я…

Сяо Чжань вдруг замолчал и тяжело вздохнул, а потом просто зарылся пальцами Ван Ибо в волосы.

— Надеюсь, это взаимные чувства, а не капитуляция.

Ван Ибо громко хмыкнул.

— И то, и другое, — сказал Сяо Чжань. — Есть новости о директоре Лю?

— Найденный вами свидетель его финансовых махинаций уже рассказал всё совету директоров компании, по этому поводу начали расследование. Его снимут с должности и, скорее всего, посадят.

— А похищение?

— Здесь сложнее, — отец сел на кресло. — Ибо?

— Не, — он отпустил Сяо Чжаня. — Давайте без похищения?

— Ты дурак? — спросил Сяо Чжань, когда он сел рядом плечом к плечу.

— Директор компании похищает одного из членов группы, с которой собирался заключить контракт. Так себе пиар.

— Точно дурак, — закатил глаза Сяо Чжань. Его губы были такими красными и припухшими, Ван Ибо так и тянуло снова их поцеловать.

— Меня спас прекрасный принц, — заявил он и прижался к нему ближе.

— Председатель Ван, давайте позовем врача? Нужно проверить вашего сына на сотрясение… и интеллектуальные способности.

Отец рассмеялся и встал.

— Директор Сяо, теперь это ваша забота.

Сяо Чжань чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, но Ван Ибо прижался губами к его шее, и все возражения куда-то исчезли.

— Устал? — тихо спросил он, когда они снова остались одни.

— М-м-м, — протянул Ван Ибо. — Панды засыпают, где придется. А я засну на Чжань-гэ.

И Сяо Чжань тихо рассмеялся в ответ.


	2. Экстра. По дискавери такое не покажут

К их первому официальному свиданию Сяо Чжань настоятельно попросил Ван Ибо не готовиться. Обхватил его лицо ладонями и, глядя в глаза, сказал:

— Никаких цветов, никаких музыкантов, никакого фейерверка, огненного шоу, танцоров или фокусников. Дыши, если понял.

Ван Ибо рассмеялся и закивал.

— Хорошо.

— Мы просто поужинаем, — сказал Сяо Чжань.

— Хорошо, — покорно согласился Ван Ибо. С ним вообще было очень легко договориться. — Ресторан тоже сам выбирешь?

— Приготовлю ужин. Приходи ко мне завтра в семь.

— Вау, — сказал Ван Ибо и широко улыбнулся.

— Не придумывай, — тут же возмутился Сяо Чжань.

— Я в предвкушении от того, что Чжань-гэ приготовит что-то только для меня. А ты о чём подумал?

Сяо Чжань закатил глаза и, судя по виду, явно раздумывал, не шлепнуть ли ладонями по его лицу с двух сторон. Но всё-таки сдержался.

Ван Ибо обнял его за талию и притянул к себе, целуя в губы. И если его руки при этом сползли чуть ниже и сжали эту восхитительную задницу… Серьезно, кто мог его осудить?

*

“Если что, я не опаздываю, — написал Ван Ибо в вичат. — Если выглянешь в окно, увидишь, что меня взяли в плен и удерживают против воли”

Сяо Чжань обеспокоенно нахмурился и пошел на балкон.

Стоявший посреди двора в окружении детей Ван Ибо задрал голову и помахал ему рукой. 

Сяо Чжань усмехнулся и написал в ответ:

“Я не буду тебя спасать, выкручивайся сам”

“Бессердечный!”

“Ужин сгорит”

“Оставайся на месте, я справлюсь!”

Сяо Чжань рассмеялся и ушел обратно на кухню. И ещё минут через десять Ван Ибо позвонил в его дверь.

*

В общем-то друзья отправили Ван Ибо на свидание, вооружив десятком модных советов и тремя разумными, которые озвучил Исюань. Во-первых, сказал он, подружись с его кошкой. Во-вторых, съешь и похвали всё, что он приготовит. А в-третьих, не напрашивайся переночевать, если не пригласят.

Ван Ибо очень хотел, чтобы его пригласили.

А желательно — оставили насовсем.

Он сел задницей на пол перед кошкой Сяо Чжаня и протянул к ней раскрытую ладонь, позволяя самой подойти ближе и обнюхать. В лицо Орешек не кинулась, так что Ван Ибо решил считать это успехом. А потом, для закрепления результата, достал из кармана игрушку и лакомство.

Сяо Чжань, наблюдавший за знакомством со стороны, рассмеялся.

— Подкупить её решил?

— Это не подкуп, а инвестиция. Тебе ли не знать, директор Сяо?

— Естественно. Идем, ужин готов.

Ван Ибо улыбнулся и встал, оставив Орешек доедать лакомство и играть с блестящим шариком. Он прошел за Сяо Чжанем к столу и на мгновение замер от ужаса. Судя по красноте и запаху блюд, они были острыми, а Ибо был в полной жопе.

“Съешь и похвали”, — повторил Исюань в его голове.

“Съешь и похвали, если выживешь”, — мысленно исправил эту фразу Ван Ибо.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Сяо Чжань.

Ван Ибо кивнул.

— В полном!

Не отступать же теперь!

*

Ван Ибо с невозмутимым выражением лица сел за стол, с ним же взял палочки и, выбрав первое блюдо, засунул в рот кусочек говядины. Из его глаз тут же потекли слезы.

— Ты в порядке? — снова спросил Сяо Чжань.

— Очень вкусно, — сдавленным голосом сообщил Ван Ибо и потянулся за следующим блюдом. — Спасибо.

К слезам добавились стремительно краснеющий рот, а потом и кожа вокруг губ. Сяо Чжань поспешно отодвинул от него очередную тарелку и — для верности — отобрал палочки.

— У тебя на острое аллергия?!

— Нет, — упрямо мотнул головой Ван Ибо и потянулся к маринованному перцу пальцами. — Всё очень вкусно.

Сяо Чжань шлепнул его по руке и сунул стакан с водой, который Ван Ибо выхлебал за пару глотков.

— Ты дурак? — спросил Сяо Чжань, не зная, смеяться ему сейчас или плакать. 

— Ты ведь старался, — с совершенно несчастным видом произнес Ван Ибо. — Это очень вкусно. Только я острое есть не могу.

— Придурок, — припечатал Сяо Чжань, чувствуя необъяснимую нежность. — Сиди на месте и ничего не трогай. Я сейчас тебе молоко налью, говорят, что оно убирает жжение во рту. 

*

После стакана молока Ван Ибо смог наконец-то нормально дышать.

— Прости, — сказал он.

— Ты же не виноват. Я потом научу, как есть, чтобы было не так остро, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань.

— Договорились.

Сяо Чжань обхватил пальцами его подбородок и придирчиво оценил нанесенный ущерб.

— Ужас, — сказал он. — И вот как с тобой теперь целоваться?

Сердце Ван Ибо подпрыгнуло к горлу. Жутко захотелось тут же доказать — очень даже неплохо! Но Сяо Чжань уже отпустил его и, снова надев фартук, повернулся к плите.

— Сделаю тебе лапшу, — сказал он. — Не оставлять же голодным.

— Да я… наелся, — неловко сказал Ван Ибо и услышал хмыканье в ответ. — Не нужно себя утруждать.

— Можешь помочь, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань через плечо.

Ван Ибо тут же вскочил на ноги. Ну и что, если он больше мешал, чем помогал? Главное, что Сяо Чжань смеялся и не особо отбивался от его прикосновений и поцелуев в шею.

Впрочем, поужинать им всё-таки удалось.

А потом...

*

Если бы Сяо Чжань кто-нибудь спросил, он бы солгал, что не собирается позволять Ван Ибо остаться на ночь. Точнее, когда сегодня днем его спросили об этом Юй Бинь и Сюань Лу, именно так он и поступил. И сам не мог объяснить, почему.

А вот Ван Ибо честно собирался уйти. Неожиданно скромный и предупредительный. Будто это не он ходил за ним месяцы, а потом целовал так головокружительно сладко, трогал большими ладонями и всё время смотрел этим взглядом, от которого всё внутри начинало гореть, как от самого жгучего перца.

Ван Ибо хватило одного взгляда, чтобы остаться и стянуть с себя футболку.

— Вау, — сказал Сяо Чжань.

— Ага, — Ван Ибо тут же расплылся в широкой, довольной улыбке. — Правда ведь это аргумент?

Сяо Чжань закатил глаза и рассмеялся, обвел пальцами все эти выставленные напоказ кубики мышц.

Ван Ибо задышал чаще и положил ладонь Сяо Чжаню на шею, потеревшись о его нос кончиком своего.

— Белые медведи так здороваются, — сообщил он и рассмеялся. — Целоваться в губы сегодня не будем?

Сяо Чжань хохотнул и поддакнул:

— Да и минет в моем исполнении тоже отменяется.

Ван Ибо прикрыл глаза и коротко застонал, вжавшись в Сяо Чжаня бедрами.

— Оставим на утро, — самонадеянно заявил он.

Сяо Чжань рассмеялся и, схватив его за руку, потащил в сторону спальни.

*

“Тебя оставили? Или выгнали, и ты грустно сидишь под дверью?”

Ван Ибо отправил Чо Сынёну эмодзи в черных очках и, вернув телефон на столик, отправился назад в спальню.

Ведь там его ждал сонный, жадный до поцелуев Сяо Чжань.


End file.
